


Lady Uchiha

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, SasuSaku Month 2019, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day 15: prayersFrom the point of view of an old woman who loves to see young love.





	Lady Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to use Lord and Lady Uchiha because Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha from Sasuke Retsuden cover f’ed me up. I don’t pray so I was like uhh how do I even write about that but maybe this old lady can help

The open market was bustling with civilians and shinobi alike on a bright, crisp morning. The turning of the season from winter to spring brought an exciting array of new fruits and vegetables. One elderly Konoha resident was buying her weekly groceries when she heard a gasp followed by an increase of murmurs around her. 

“There she is!” a young girl at the next stall over whispered to her circle of friends, “that’s Lady Uchiha! Isn’t she so pretty?” 

Lady Uchiha? The old woman looked away from the tomatoes she had been pawing through to look in the direction the girl pointed in. Before the village was destroyed in Pain’s attack, she lived near the Uchiha district and had been rather fond of their youngest, Sasuke. It always brought a smile to her face seeing him scurry past her window on his way to the Academy or ride on his brother’s back. She grieved for him after the massacre. When he left the village, she thought she couldn’t blame him because she hadn’t seen him smile since before that night. Who would want to live in a village full of bloodstained memories? 

She remembered the late Uchiha matriarch, Mikoto. She thought Mikoto was the most elegant and beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, so it was fitting that this blossom would succeed her. Her soft pink hair blew gently in the wind as she surveyed what the market had to offer that day. The old woman had seen many people in her time, and based on her bright eyes and open expression, she thought this young woman looked kind. And in their harsh shinobi world, kindness was a rare and valuable trait to have.

The old woman watched Lady Uchiha float between stands, picking out a peach here, a basket of cherries there. She eventually made her way to the stall next to the old woman, casting a critical eye over the piles of tomatoes. She clucked her tongue under her breath, “why are so many of these bruised? Half of them aren’t even ripe, oh this won’t do.” Her brow furrowed as she continued her search until a perfect, red tomato resting on a wrinkled palm was held out to her.

“Here,” the old woman offered, “I looked through those too. Today’s shipment was just bad, I suppose. I have too many, though, so take some of mine.” A wide smile broke out over the younger woman’s face, “you are doing me such a big favor! My husband loves these, I was getting so worried when I didn’t see any.” She started babbling about how he just returned from a mission and she was preparing a feast for them that night. 

The old woman transferred more of the tomatoes from her bag into Lady Uchiha’s hands. By the way Lady Uchiha talked about her husband with a twinkle in her eye, it was clear she loved him very deeply; it seemed that Lord Uchiha was being taken care of well. His mother would’ve been glad to see it. 

She didn't know when the two had gotten married, but not every shinobi was lucky enough to have such a relationship, so anytime spent together must've been cherished. Young love was both refreshing and heartwarming. The old woman would be sure to include the couple in her nightly prayers. 

**Author's Note:**

> that's all for today. doesn't look like i'll post tomorrow but we'll seeeee goodnight everybody


End file.
